The Saw is the Law
by ghost509
Summary: What is some of Ash's closest friends betrayed him, by sending him to jail, by framing him? They better watch out, because Ash escapes a prison one year later. And, he wants to play a game. Rated M for horror, gore, blood, death, torture, and implied rape. Co-written by Chris Nest. A great author, so please go check him out.


**(Viridian City. Time: 2 pm.)**

The scene showed a court house in Viridian City. Multiple helicopters, and even flying types owned by the police, circled over, trying to make sure the convicted suspect didn't try to escape. On the ground, cops tried, and are just barley able to push back the crowd of reporters, fans, and haters that were after the, how most people put it, 'criminal scum'. Two cops were in the center, escorting the criminal to the transport bus, which would drive him to the airport, before he was flown to the most hardcore, scary, dangerous, and unescapable prison known to man. Which was in the most dangerous region in existence. The Orre region.

Anyway, the suspect's hands, arms, feet, and even legs were strapped together by cuffs, chains, and ropes. The police were so paranoid, they had other cops on guard, different weapons, varying from pistol, automatic, shotgun, and sniper rifle, were all aimed at him, ready to shoot just incase. Finally, they got the guy on the bus, but he was only to get to the second step, when a reporter broke through the police line, and decided to try to ask him a question.

"Mr. Ketchum, any words for the viewers at home about the trail?" A female reporter asked. Yes it was true. The criminal in question was none other than 18 year old, famous Pokémon Trainer turn Master turn criminal, Ash Ketchum. He had grown to six foot even, and had gained a lot of muscle. But, as having given a hint before, now he wore a full body, orange jump suit. Anyway, he turned around, allowing everyone to see the hatred in his usually warm brown eyes. He turned his head, quietly growling as he looked at the group, that was his betrayers, old "friends", and jurors, who all had smirks on their faces.

The group consisted Gary Oak, his(Gary's) girlfriend Misty Waterflower, Brock Harrison, Professor Oak, May Maple, Max Maple, Delia Ketchum( _his own fucking mother_ ), Dawn Berlitz, Daisy Oak, Leaf Green, and Iris. Turns out they were never truly his friends. They traveled and pitied him, until he got close to achieving his dreams, before setting him up.

"I'll be back. And, when I am, you'll gonna be sorry." He spoke in a deadly silent tone, before moving to the back of the bus, and sitting down. The doors closed, and it started to move, with two convoys worth of cops in front, back, or above it.

 **(One year later. Same day, just hours later. Professor Oak's lab.)**

"Cheers." Several voices sang, as glasses were clinked together in celebration. Inside the living room of the lab, sat every betrayer, albeit some were a little tipsy. You see, it has been a year today since they got "The Hero or Pallet Town" and they were celebrating. In fact, it was settled months ago, that today Ash Ketchum would be executed in Orre, live for anyone to watch.

"Now, lets watch the 'criminal' get what he deserves." Professor Oak laughed, while turning on the TV. But before he was able to change it to the channel, which was showing the execution, the words _"Breaking News"_ flashed on the screen.

"Breaking news from the Orre Region. For once in forever, a criminal has escaped the Orre Camp 1 prison, the most brutal prison in the history of history. Warning, the images we're about to show are not for the faintest of heart."

The images showed as hundreds of officers and prisoners were torn apart. Some of their jaws were ripped in two, boy limps and organs littered the floor, some were burned, heads were placed on stakes, body limbs were swapped with others, and blood was splattered on the walls, spelling **"You're next"**.

"Yes, only hours ago, before his execution, criminal Ash Ketchum went on a mass murdering spree. The young master turn murderer even built a boat from limbs."

The next image showed as a much old, tougher looking, and scarred Ash built a small raft from the limbs of those he killed. He even used two arms stuck together as a paddle.

"It is unknown where he is going, or what his next intention is. But police men, gym leaders, and civilians from all over are helping in the hunt for this maniac. When found, do not approach, unless you have a large party with you. If you find him be yourself, please contact the police. Back to you Brittney." The young anchor said, before Professor Oak turned off the TV. They sat in silence, worried, scared, and nervous.

"You...don't think Ash busted out, and is coming to Kanto to get his revenge on us, do you?" Max asked the group. But before anyone could've answered, a green smoke entered the room. With one whiff, everyone started to pass out. Gary Oak fell sideways onto the ground, his eyes started to flutter shut, but not without seeing as a man in a black suit walked towards him. And, he heard one thing but he passed out.

"I wanna play a game."


End file.
